


A Fight in Between

by captainbluerobin



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Other, Sad, Spitfire - Freeform, birdlfash, kinda birdflash?, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 19:30:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8069881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainbluerobin/pseuds/captainbluerobin
Summary: -Set between seasons 1 and 2/ 3 months after Jason's death- Artemis and Wally are moving in together after leaving a life full of fighting crime. Which is great, but why does Dick feel so upset about this? (kinda birdflash, but not really) -Oneshot-





	

The tension in the room was far too obvious and extremely uncomfortable. Dick didn’t know if he should begin the lecture that was bubbling in him or just try to keep it in. He glanced at the source of the tension, his friend, Artemis. He didn’t hate her, but he did have some words to say that would definitely cause this tension to explode like a shaken can of soda. Dick was terrified of losing her. He didn’t want to begin this conversation, but it was going to be the only way he could release this tension and stress. Dick took a deep breath to concentrate because never in his life did he think a turn of events like this would occur. He was hurt, but he didn’t think anyone would know if he didn’t let this go.

So, what had happened? Well, Wally and Artemis had decided to completely remove themselves from the world of heroes and villains. Which was understandable, but they were also planning to move in with each other and start their own lives from the bottom. These two factors intertwined is what leads them here- waiting for Wally to officially sign papers from the Justice League to remain out of duty and heroism. To make sure not to release any secrets and things like that. Dick was stressed upon hearing this news because it just irritated him and he didn’t even really know why. He’s been like this lately since Jason’s death so everyone tries to stay away from getting angry at him for his random mood swings.

Artemis, surprisingly, was the first one to speak because she looked like there was something on her mind as well. “Nightwing- I mean, Dick,” she said shakily, “Wally and I really need this. We need to start over. It’s not like it’s you, or, well, anything like that. We just- don’t want a world where it’s even more real to die than the one that regular people live every day. I hope that I- we can still be in touch with you. That we can still be friends.” Artemis looked at Dick as he stared at the floor, unmoving. He looked like he was thinking. Concentrating. Trying not to blow up. She didn’t want this to hurt him. She didn’t want him to feel like they were leaving him. He had already lost his little brother.

Finally, Dick looked up at her. His face looked sad, desperate. He opened his mouth as if to speak, but no words came out. He closed it and moved his trembling hand through his hair for a second to think. He then paced back and forth a few seconds before finally standing still. Dick’s hands dropped as he looked at Artemis again. “I- I can’t believe this is actually happening right now.” The only words that can escape his mouth.

“Yeah, crazy right?” Artemis replied uncomfortably. Suddenly, the chair she was sitting on felt more confining and unbearable than anything else she had endured.  
“I don’t know if I’m proud of you two or- or angry with the both of you. I just- I thought things were getting better. I thought we were- were happy with the way things are. I just can’t help but think- ponder- is it me? Am I the problem? Because I can’t help but think that I’m the only reason why everyone keeps leaving. I keep thinking if it was because I became Nightwing? Or am I just not strong enough? I couldn’t save Tula, I couldn’t save Jason. And now- now you guys are leaving me, too. I just don’t know why. I feel like it’s because of me.”

Artemis stared at Dick in shock. She knew he was upset, but she never thought he would blame himself for everything that had happened. She didn’t want to leave him this way. She didn’t want to leave knowing that he- he blames himself for being alone.

“Dick, you know it’s not you. It’s not your fault that any of these past tragedies has occurred. And you are also not the reason why we are leaving. We just need some distance to get our lives together.”

“Get your lives together? But I,” Dick looked down again and crossed his arms almost defensively, “I need you guys to help me get my own life together. There’s no one on the team that understands me like you guys.”

“I think you need time alone to start over as well.”

“But why do I have to face it alone and you guys have each other?”

“Dick, please. You’re making this harder than it has to be.”

“I am? Sorry, I wouldn’t notice. I’m sorry that I can’t be upset that the only people in the world who understand what it’s like to live in the shadows is leaving and I can’t do   
anything about it.”

Silence. Then he said, just above a whisper.

“I just don’t understand why you guys want to move in with each other as a result of leaving the team. It's like you guys think the team was a reason why you guys couldn't move in with each other."

"Dick- Wally had already bought a house to move in to after he graduated. I think he just wanted to make sure that we were in the clear before actually inviting me. Besides, he loves me. And I," Artemis looked at her hands as a pink tinge highlighted her cheeks. The door creaked open indicating someone was entering the room.

"I love him."

Dick's face was one of pain and regret. Like he's been fighting an internal war for so long and he just wants to sleep. To just put the demons to bed and finally rest.

"Well maybe I loved him too." 

Wally was halfway in the door way when he heard this. His eyes grew wide, but he refused to go all the way in, so he stayed halfway to eavesdrop.

"Maybe every single day of my life I did whatever I could to make sure he was happy.

Maybe I was the one who secretly bought Wally's house to be sure that he had a bright future.

Maybe I'm the one who made sure the two of you could get together so he wouldn't be lonely.

Maybe I gave up Batman, college, and my job to become a full fledged hero to make sure that he'd be alright.

Maybe I-"

Dick visibly swallowed and stared in horror as Wally walked into the room. The two boys gazed at each other in awkwardness before Dick tore his eyes away and headed out of the room quickly.

**Author's Note:**

> Might write a story branching off from this if I get enough kudos.  
> Anyway, thanks for reading!


End file.
